Twilight Princess-a novel
by Ordonian-hero
Summary: Link lives a fair simple life in the village of Ordon. That was all about to change for him. where he was face things he never seen, to making friends with Races of all sorts, defeating foes that threaten his home and those he love, and finding his true self, though an hard and epic adventure.


In the Ordon Province sat A young man and an much older man. located at the southern end of the Hyrule and is by far the smallest province. The province includes Ordon Village, which also was connected to Ordon Ranch, and the Ordon Woods. It is connected by a bridge to the Faron Province, located just north of the Ordon Woods, all of it being watched over by the Spirit of Light Ordona. Most of the Ordon's Villagers knew well of the Spirit of Light Ordon. "Tell me...do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" ask the older man. This older man was Rusl, He was a slightly tall,His race was Human, his hair was blond, blue eyes, and wore the garment of the Ordon villagers. He wore a sword on his back, even though there was hardly anything to be in danger of. "They say it's the only time when our world intersect with theirs..." he continued looking at the Younger man. Who look to be no more than 19 year of age. This Young man name was Link.

Link was of Hylian race, which gave him these pointed ears, however they are not made to be mistaken as fairies for they are nothing alike. His hair was dirty belong and always pushed to one side. He stood out among the Human who Lived In Ordon, However Everyone there treated him like one of their own."...the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of spirits who have left our world." Rusl went on to say. Rusl then smiled," that is why loneliness always pervades the hour of twilight...but enough talk of sadness...I have a favor to ask of you Link." Link Looked up at Rusl, his blue eyes standing out the most to Rusl. Rusl was amazed how matured Link had become and yet also playful when he was ever around his son Colin, and the other children. Link Just smiled at him. "I was suppose to deliver something to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow...Yes, it was a task set to me by the Mayor, but...would you go in my stead?" rusl said looking back at this young man before him. He then smiled and sat back looking at Link and asked,"You have...never been to Hyrule right?" Link just closed his eyes and just nodded "no."

"In the Kingdom of Hyrule there is a great castle. And around it is Castle Town. A community far bigger than out little village." Explained Rusl looking back out at the spring, the water fall making the water trickle, when it hit. "...and far bigger than Hyrule is the rest of the world the gods created." Rusl continued. "you should look upon it all with you own eyes." Link looked intently at Rusl, but never speaks. Rusl looks back at Link and then gets up saying, "It is getting late...we should head back to the Village. I will talk to the mayor about this matter." Link look up at Rusl, then puts his hand on his legs and hoist himself up to a standing position. He take his horse Epona's reins and they leave the little sheltered area of Ordon spring and back on the road towards the village or the back of Epona were bundle of sticks for making wooden swords or for other uses. They made their way across the bridge, that was protected by their light spirit Ordna. To the Gate where, Rusl locked it. They conversed all the way back to Ordon. Link Help Rusl with the bundle of wood and then Rusl left link at his House, and waved him good night, then Pat his young son Colin on the head. His son Colin was a very timid boy. He is often teased by the other children in the village. Colin starts following his father, but take a moment to look back at Link and smile. Rusl wife Uli was there was well, and extremely pregnant. Link kind of thought, "she's due any time now." He remembered when she was pregnant with Colin how big she got, and the day he was delivered. it was like suddenly a shift in the weather came about on a fine spring day, which turned stormy. He came into this world with a bang. Link smiled back at Colin as they went farther down the road.

* * *

**Note:** I am just testing what people thing, this is purely a work in progress. and some of the scene I will be extra scene added that didn't actually happen in the Video game, but will try to stick pretty close to the game as best as I can. Let me know what you think.


End file.
